


Needed Me

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 想看噗噗被猛男这样那样+豆腐丝szd+马口真的很爱噗噗结合出来的产物……怎么会这样orzorzAU，有很多时间线对不上也不要管了，反正是AU( )标题来源美妆博主日婆的Anti里其中一首歌（噗说过喜欢这张专
Relationships: Christian Pulisic/Robert Lewandowski, Marco Reus/Robert Lewandowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Needed Me

**Author's Note:**

> 想看噗噗被猛男这样那样+豆腐丝szd+马口真的很爱噗噗结合出来的产物……怎么会这样orzorz  
AU，有很多时间线对不上也不要管了，反正是AU( )  
标题来源美妆博主日婆的Anti里其中一首歌（噗说过喜欢这张专

普利西奇汗涔涔地从那个春梦中醒来已经将近中午12点了。他侧过身抱紧自己的小枕头发现心跳还没降下来，纳闷怎么梦里发生的一切都能这么真实。接着就到了每早例行公事——解决晨勃，用手机上P站的gay版块随便找了部演员跟自己和莱万多夫斯基完全不像的片，把手伸进被子里套弄了起来。

他在淋浴时不断在内心确认自己对罗伊斯的男朋友一点兴趣都没有，可能只是太久没有性生活了，随便对着个肌肉猛男都能发情，低调地发情。这对普利西奇来说确实是个麻烦事，因为自己的性取向全世界只有不超过三个人知道，而且处女座的洁癖让他嫌弃交友软件。如果最坏的打算是要抢别人男朋友，他也不会抢罗伊斯的，因为罗伊斯对他真的非常好。

普利西奇想通了便觉得神清气爽，从浴室里出来后看到室友登贝莱带了个客人在客厅里聊天。

“Chris！快来认识一下我姐。”登贝莱朝普利西奇做了个”快来“的手势。

“姐姐好。”普利西奇含蓄地问候。

“别叫姐姐，叫我Griez就可以了。”格列兹曼挠了挠自由散落的卷发咧开嘴笑了，似乎对登贝莱有这么个乖巧的室友非常满意，”你看NBA吗？肯定看的吧？美国人没有不看的吧？？“

“当然看啊。”

“主队是啥？”

“没有主队，谁拿总冠军我就喜欢谁。”

“噢，你真的很懂我诶！”格里兹曼捧着他的脸往内挤，“来陪我打2K。”

“他的2K打得起码比FIFA好，后者只能在你受到巨大挫折想要获得一丝安慰的时候才会想跟他打。”登贝莱边吐槽边把手柄递给两人，获得普利西奇一对白眼。

格列兹曼并没有逗留太久就走了，普利西奇看着窗外的日落对登贝莱说：“感谢我没告诉你姐你天天迟到的事吧。”

“那又怎么样，你作业还不是抄我的。”

普利西奇对神童登贝莱甘拜下风，觉得这片小地方也许有一天会容不下他，而到时候的分离又会将他们置于伤心之地吧。

“对了，Auba今晚在他家开的派对你去吗？”美国人转移话题。

“不去，那种场合不适合我，再说我有一关很难过诶。”

“好吧。”普利西奇不再打扰他打游戏，一个人回房间继续想着他少女的烦恼了。

深夜，布尔基开车来普利西奇家接他去派对，他钻进后座后发现格策在副驾驶。接着车没走五分钟，格策一边划手机一边向全车人宣布：“Marco也要来，就他一个人，他又跟Lewy吵架了。”

布尔基说：“又吵？肯定第二天就和好了吧，看腻了我都。”

“不知道呢，等下问问他去。看他的语气好像这次挺严重的。”格策揉了揉太阳穴。

“老实说，大概也许，他们不太适合，”布尔基感慨道，“别忘了他们是分手再复合的，说明已经对对方失望过一次，现在只是在将就着过罢了。你觉得呢小宝贝儿？”

“呃？啊？”普利西奇才回过神来，“我、我觉得只要Marco开心就好。”

“这倒也是，不愧是Marco最喜欢的美国儿子。”布尔基欣慰。

”……我觉得你叫他小宝贝儿这件事更不太适合。”

奥巴梅杨把家里布置得挺好，整间屋子只有挂上的彩灯在闪着不同颜色，让普利西奇想到圣诞节。起初大家只是一块儿聊天跳舞喝酒，直到罗伊斯出现。德国羊驼身上的低气压使所有人都僵在了原地，直到本人不解地问：“都看着我干嘛？”

格策上去揽他的肩：“呃，你跟Lewy到底……”

“别给我提这个人，我跟他已经结束了。”罗伊斯挣脱开他，随手拿起桌上的一大壶掺了橙汁的酒往嘴里灌。

“别喝太多。”奥巴梅杨立马把玻璃壶抢回手中，“这壶里有……”

“有什么？”

奥巴梅杨沉默了。

罗伊斯突然有点怕，他不知道接下来自己会有什么反应。大家都知道奥巴梅杨和黑社会有勾结，但黑社会的人从来不会说自己来自黑社会，他们也不知道奥巴梅杨究竟在暗地里搞什么。

普利西奇拿起另一壶给自己倒了一大杯，举给罗伊斯看：“管它有什么，Marco，你喝多少我喝多少。”

格策和布尔基对视了一眼，也各自倒了一杯。这让本来就情绪不稳定的罗伊斯突然湿了眼眶：“操，至少我还有你们。”

大家干杯之后一口灌下，开始跳舞。不知道奥巴梅杨从哪里找来了一个18线DJ，虽然碟打得实在不怎么样，但莫名其妙很有感觉。过了差不多一个小时后普利西奇呆滞地坐在沙发上盯着罗伊斯拉着其他人乱蹦。早就脱光衣服的布尔基硬是把罗伊斯的脸摁在自己的胸肌上，结果被挥了一拳，把他看笑了。

“你还好吗？”奥巴梅杨坐在他旁边问。

“我现在觉得我的脑袋就跟浆糊一样。你到底往酒里放了什么？”

“其实什么都没放。我一开始只是不想让Marco喝太多吓吓他罢了，没想到你们都这么不怕死，哈哈哈哈。”

普利西奇没喝过几次酒，但他觉得奥巴梅杨在撒谎。“我有点不舒服，跟大伙说一声我要走了。”他站起身掏出手机准备打车。奥巴梅杨欲言又止，最后只是叫他注意安全，然后就被朋友们扯走了。

美国人走到门口回头望了一眼，突然想知道那个人现在在干什么。于是他在打车软件的目的地上填了另一个地址。

事实证明普利西奇的直觉是对的，他从车上下来到莱万家门口时差点走不稳，甚至得扶着墙才能按到门铃。看了眼手机发现所有字都是重影，于是干脆不看了。

屋子的主人开门后他被里面的灯光照得眯起眼睛。“Pulisic？”没错，他们确实没熟到能直接互相叫名字，波兰人看起来心情不怎么样，“别跟我说是你亲爱的德国爸爸派你来的。”

普利西奇闻到了他身上的酒精味，也许是争执过后因为懊恼才开始酗酒，不错，这下子事情会变得更加混乱。

“不，Marco不知道我来了。”小个子男孩踏入屋中，“但我知道你跟他吵架的原因，如果你还对他有点良知的话就应该听我讲完，然后你就会认同我说的每一个字。”

“你连站都站不稳还想跟我讲道理？看在上帝的份上我可以打个电话给Auba叫他——”

“你我心里都清楚，自从Marco把你介绍给我认识以来我们背着他眉来眼去多少次了。”普利西奇用肩膀撞了莱万一下，他也不知道说出这些话的勇气是来自那不知道掺了什么的烈酒还是本身就有的，“我动不动就会梦到你但我也不知道该怎么办，你却不会有罪恶感，因为你很擅长做这种事不是吗？就是因为这样他才会对你那么失望，你根本配不上他……”

“你再他妈给我说一次？”莱万揪住普利西奇的衣服把他摁在墙上，后者头撞到的一瞬间感到眩晕，盯着对方无比愤怒的蓝眼睛不禁加重了呼吸，却不觉得惧怕。然后莱万开始吻他，嘴唇被舌头撬开的瞬间普利西奇就开始回应，但脑子里只有惊愕，还来不及兴奋就被放开，接着莱万从随便一个柜子里翻出一个全新的灌肠器丢给他：“把你自己弄干净，我去洗个澡，走廊左边第二个房间见。”

普利西奇茫然地低头盯着那个玩意，虽然没想到春梦成真会让他这么五味杂陈，但既然来都来了，他就不会落荒而逃。灌完肠又简单冲了个澡之后他还是把衣服全穿上了，然而莱万出现在房间时浑身只包着一条浴巾，他心想这算什么。

奥巴梅杨的派对散场了，几个好友帮他一起收拾垃圾。

“Chris怎么还没回我信息？”罗伊斯一边把空酒瓶放进垃圾袋一边滑手机，“我叫他回到家以后说一声的。”

奥巴梅杨回忆了一下：“我看他今天脸色真的不怎么样，可能直接倒床上睡了。”

“我不是在怪他啦，只是想感慨一下……他从来不会不回我的。”

“拜托，Chris长大了，给他一点私人空间，Daddy！”格策取笑道。

“知道啦，别骂了别骂了。”

“你想亲自解开它吗？”莱万跪在床垫上问普利西奇。

他咽了口唾沫，用手握住白毛巾的边缘把它扯开，瞄了眼阴茎又迅速把目光移开。几秒后莱万用手卡着他的脖子把他压在床上，边说边解开他的裤子：“现在我们是同一条船上的人了，Marco也会对你很失望。”

普利西奇恨莱万在自己想要短暂地忘记罗伊斯时又提起他的名字。高大男人的唇舌开始在他身体上游走，他抓住床单闭上了眼睛，被沾着润滑剂的手指进入后变得更加紧张。没有足够的时间和情感给他们缠绵过久，莱万发现把普利西奇抱起来比想象中容易，索性抱住他的双腿把他抵在墙上进入他。身体悬空的普利西奇缺失安全感，莱万的阴茎已经被自己全部吞没，波兰人朝内轻轻顶了几下他就失控地叫了几声。

“受不了吗？”

“嗯。”

莱万便停止了动作，让普利西奇把下巴搁在自己的肩膀上喘气，直到那块墙壁已经被他的体温捂得炽热再重新开始。接着他们又回到床上换了两次体位，普利西奇把脸埋在枕头里承受着臀缝间的冲击时又突然想起了罗伊斯。他觉得自己甚至可以被莱万操射，但最终还是用手提前了高潮的时间——他想尽快结束充满罪恶的快感。

莱万高潮之前让普利西奇看着他自慰，此时男孩已经恢复了一点理智，觉得今晚的一切都可耻又可笑。他最后一次抬头吻莱万，用手指擦过马眼的瞬间发现精液溅到了他的手臂。


End file.
